La sombra de un cuervo y el aullar del lobo
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: El cuervo siempre estuvo acompañando al lobo, sin importar la inmensa oscuridad en la que estaba atrapado. Estando entre la paz de los muertos, Itachi Uchiha repasa en forma de recuerdos los acontecimientos que conformaron tanto su tormentosa vida como la de su hermano menor Sasuke a lo largo de los años. (Narrado desde el punto de vista de Itachi). (One Shot)
La sombra del cuervo y el aullar del lobo.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Advertencias: Posible OoC y What If?_

 _._

 _._

Tengo una vista perfecta del universo desde lugar en el que me encuentro. Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, puedo ver todo el cielo nocturno que parece no tener ningún final. Veo millones de estrellas brillando como luces de árbol de navidad. La luna no es lo de menos: puedo ver una luna grande, casi tan blanca y azul como la cascada que circula libremente desde el punto más alto del valle del fin. El viento a mí alrededor circula tan suave que logra mecer mis cabellos, y lo hace tan cariñosamente que parece la caricia de una tierna sonrisa. En esta noche estrellada sólo puedo pensar en una cosa, o más bien en alguien: en Sasuke.

Miro nuevamente el cielo nocturno, lamentablemente no puedo evitar llenarme de nostalgia y tristeza; no solo por el recuerdo de Sasuke, sino porque la escena en frente mío me hace pensar en muchas cosas. Me hace darme cuenta de que hay sentimientos que solo los muertos pueden comprender. Sentimientos que ningún humano vivo podría comprender del todo, ni siquiera teniendo una técnica ocular podrían ver más allá del corazón humano. Sentir y ver tantas cosas maravillosas a mi alrededor me hace darme cuenta de lo insignificantes que somos los Shinobi en el mundo, que por más poder o fuerza que podamos llegar a poseer debemos estar conscientes de que solo fuimos creados para proteger cosas de mucho más valor que nuestras propias vidas... cosas como la tierra, el mar y el cielo. Esto es algo que puedo afirmar con mucha seguridad por una buena razón: los muertos sin duda alguna son mucho más sabios que los vivos en estos sentidos. Por ejemplo, yo soy una prueba fehaciente de que lo que acabo de decir es real.

Recuerdo que cuando era niño le temía a la muerte porque no sabía cuál era su significado, ni tampoco su propósito, pero ese temor en mí ya es infundado. Hace tiempo que dejé de tener miedo a lo inevitable ya que, después de todo, ningún ser humano puede vivir eternamente. Al comprender esto finalmente me di cuenta de que para estar en perfecto equilibrio interno debía hacer que la muerte se volviera parte de mi vida; parte de mí mismo. Aprendí que todo fantasma puede ver la sombra de la muerte cada vez que esta acecha, incluso tiempo antes de que esta aparezca.

Tal vez a los que me conocen les sorprendería saber que ya estoy muerto, aunque para mí era de esperarse, después de todo creo que ya venía llagado la hora de acabar con todo el dolor y el pesar que llevaba en mi interior. Esa sensación de dolor era muy común y afectaba a la mayoría de los humanos, no obstante, no por eso dejaba de ser menos dañina. Ese sentimiento en mi interior se sintió tan amargo que, poco a poco, sentía como había comenzado a matarme lenta y dolorosamente, como si fuese un veneno puro infiltrándose en el subconsciente, en el pecho y también en el alma… ese veneno se llama soledad.

A lo largo de mi corta vida esperé con muchas ansias y con altas expectativas el día en que mi hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha, reuniera el poder suficiente como para acabar con mi vacía existencia. Siempre tuve toda la fé en él. Sabía que Sasuke sería capaz de vencerme, aunque siendo su enemigo no podía demostrarlo, lo único que si podía hacer era avivar las llamas de su odio hacia mi persona para que así se propusiera a llegar más lejos. Cuando por fin llegó el momento que tanto esperaba, mi cuerpo no podía sentirse más impotente por saber que tanto poder había conseguido mi hermano menor. Tuvimos una intensa batalla de vida o muerte, fue algo así como: Sharingan contra Sharingan. Todo el odio acumulado de mi hermano salió como si fuese una explosión masiva de rayos en una noche tormentosa, la cual desde lo alto del cielo lanzaba sus rayos con toda la furia habida y por haber. Sasuke, después de años de odio y esfuerzo, había conseguido un gran poder. Gracias a eso creo que fue una batalla dentro de todo igualada.

Ahora que estoy muerto y no tengo nada más que perder creo que debo confesarlo… deje ganar a Sasuke. Cuando estábamos en medio de nuestro enfrentamiento, luego de unos ataques, ya no encontraba en condiciones para seguir peleando por dos buenas razones: mi enfermedad terminal y mi pre-ceguera a causa del uso excesivo de mi técnica ocular. El uso del Sharingan y las técnicas prohibidas tienen un precio alto, si se usan en mucho exceso pueden llegar a dejar ciego de por vida a su usuario y a la vez ya jamás se podría volver a usar ese poder.

La ceguera no fue la primera enfermedad que afectó mi entorno, sino que también padecía de una tuberculosis terminal, la cual acabó finalmente con mis fuerzas y los latidos de mi corazón durante el final de la batalla. Nunca supe de mi enfermedad hasta que se presentó aquel fatídico día: luego de que masacré a todo mi Clan contemplé los cuerpos de mis seres amados por una última vez; el cuerpo de mi padre, de mi madre y también... el de mi querida Izumi. Observé a Sasuke caer desmayado frente a mí, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y con una poco profunda cortada que yo cause en su brazo izquierdo. Por un momento quise atraparlo antes de que llegara al suelo, abrazarlo fuertemente como jamás lo había hecho antes y finalmente pedirle que me perdonara... pero no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera. Sólo me retiré de ese lugar hasta la cima de una casa lejana, la de Izumi. Allí pude ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de mi "amor secreto", muerto y pálido, pero aun así conservando su fina belleza digna de una diosa. Me quedé estático por un momento, hasta que finalmente caí de rodillas sobre el techo, derrotado y literalmente destrozado por dentro. Posé una de mis manos en la parte central de mi pecho. Sentí un enorme dolor en esa zona, como si un montón de agujas venenosas me atravesaran. Abrí mis ojos un tanto desesperado ya que ese dolor no era nuevo para mí, lo había sentido muchas veces y jamás había hecho nada al respecto... lo sentía solo cuando me alteraba demasiado. Cuando me fui de la aldea consulté sobre esta enfermedad, y me dijeron que misteriosamente la padecía desde que era pequeño y que ya estaba casi llegando a la fase terminal. Eso no me importaba, después de todo, ¿acaso me quedaba alguna razón para viviendo? No lo creía en ese entonces y tampoco lo creo ahora. Lo único que me quedaba era el objetivo de hacer que mi hermanito se volviera más fuerte, por lo que tenía que sobrevivir hasta entonces.

A pesar de estar muerto jamás me he ido en realidad, siempre estaré acompañando a Sasuke por el camino difícil, porque ahora que ya es aliado de Konoha tal vez le sea difícil reintegrarse. En la última batalla tanto mi hermano como Naruto mostraron todo su esplendor... ese fue el día en que el lobo aulló por primera vez con toda su intensidad y fuerza. Sasuke desde pequeño, según mi punto de vista, había sido como un lobo solitario ante los demás, audaz para enfrentarse a todo enemigo, e introvertido como cualquier persona fría. Siempre supe que cuando el creciera y las batallas comenzaran el lobo dejaría salir su fuerza y sus aullidos de forma que tal vez no muchos podría imaginarse. En este caso sus aullidos son representados por un relámpago llamado Chidori: Millar de aves... su técnica definitiva.

El acompañante de dicho lobo siempre fue el cuervo, así es como yo me defino. No puedo volar, pero si puedo llegar más alto que cualquier persona. Un cuervo vive en la oscuridad eterna y sólo sale para vigilar a sus presas, eso en parte es verdad. De vez en cuando yo salía de mi escondite para ver a Sasuke y mantenerme informado tanto de su condición como de sus entrenamientos. Era bueno salir de esa oscuridad de vez en cuando. Muchos ven a los cuervos como si sólo fueran asesinos cercanos a la muerte, tal vez eso sea cierto, es verdad que los cuervos son ciervos de la muerte, pero también son guías que ayudan a fortalecer a sus enemigos con cada uno de los ataques. Así era yo, como un cuervo que siempre seguía a través de las sombra el aullar del lobo sin que este pudiera darse cuenta.

Al menos así lo veo en mis lejanos recuerdos, bajo este árbol de cerezo y mirando a la luna que me trae dulces pero también amargos Deja Vu.

* * *

 _Primer recuerdo: Sin alas._

 _._

 _._

Mi primer recuerdo se remonta a cuando aún era un niño, después de la tercera guerra mundial Shinobi. En ese entonces yo estaba en el jardín de mi casa entrenando, algo que era demasiado raro ya que en ese tiempo abundaban mucho las misiones y ningún shinobi tenía tiempo siquiera de llegar a sus casas. Mi madre había salido a comprar tomates para la comida y me pidió que cuidara de Sasuke hasta que ella regresara del mercado, así que dejé de lado mi entrenamiento por un tiempo. Desde luego que no tuve problema en hacerlo, porque si había algo que me gustaba aún más que las artes ninja era pasar tiempo con mi hermanito.

En aquella época Sasuke tenía apenas diez meses de vida. Aun no podía hablar, pero ya le habían salido sus primeros dos dientes de bebé... se veía tan lindo y tierno. Mi hermanito gateaba de vez en cuando, pero según mi padre aun no era suficiente, así que me dije a mi mismo que cuando tuviera tiempo me dispondría a enseñarle a caminar de forma decente.

Luego de la petición de mi madre guardé mis armas y me dirigí hasta la habitación de Sasuke que estaba justo al lado de la mía. Caminé por el pasillo y al llegar a la puerta la abrí para darle paso a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Al dar la luz en la cuna de Sasuke pude ver que si tenía razón... mi hermanito estaba durmiendo. Me acerqué hasta su cuna y contemplé a aquella pequeña criatura que se supone era mi hermano bebé, se veía muy tierno. Desde que llegó al mundo mi hermano tenía la costumbre de dormir con un dedo metido en su boca, eso le hacía ver más lindo de lo que ya era. No quería despertarlo, pero quería ponerme en acción con el tema de enseñarle a caminar.

—Sasuke, despierta —llamé sacudiendo un poco el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermano —. Vamos dormilón ya dormiste demasiado.

Y era cierto, Sasuke al ser un bebé dormía demasiadas horas al día y casi no tenía ninguna actividad más que gatear, comer o llorar. Al ver que no despertaba me decidí por hacerle cosquillas, eso siempre funcionaba. Hacía apenas unos pocos meses que Sasuke había comenzado a sentir cosquillas y a sonreír, eso me daba una buena ventaja a la hora de hacerlo despertar.

—Tachi —Sasuke por fin despertó, y al despabilarse me regaló una bella sonrisa —, ¡Tachi, Tachi, Tachi!

Sonreí dulcemente al escuchar esa palabra. Como les dije antes Sasuke aún no hablaba, sin embargo, ya había dicho su primera palabra y creo que no les sorprendería saber que esa palabra fue mi nombre. No puedo explicar la emoción que sentí al oír mi nombre salir de sus pequeños labios, fue algo así como cuando escuchas a un hijo decir papá por primera vez.

— ¡Ya despertaste Sasuke!, vaya que duermes mucho hermanito —declaré mientras veía como Sasuke posaba sus enormes ojos en mí.

— ¡Tachi, Tachi! —esa era la única palabra que mi hermanito podía pronunciar en ese entonces, no obstante, cuando quería algo podía hacer señales con las manos por lo que levanto sus bracitos pidiéndome que lo cargue.

—Vamos, ¡arriba Sasuke! —exclamé sonriendo y tomando a mi hermano en brazos.

— ¡Tachi! —exclamó Sasuke que movía sus bracitos, mientras que yo lo sostenía con cuidado.

—Hermanito tengo una buena noticia para ti, hoy te enseñaré a caminar —declare divertido al ver la expresión sorpresiva de Sasuke, puesto que en ese entonces era un bebé y no podía entenderme.

Nos sentamos en el suelo de su habitación. Primero senté a mi hermano en el suelo para equilibrarlo, y luego lo tomé de las manos ayudándolo a pararse. Al ser tan pequeño aun no podía mantenerse de pie solo, así que lo ayudé a pararse.

—Tachi —susurró Sasuke levantando su mirada hacia mí, puesto que yo era mucho más alto que él.

—Muy bien bebé, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple, debes poner uno de tus pies adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás... es muy fácil Sasuke.

Por alguna razón creo que Sasuke me entendió, ya que luego de explicarle empezó a poner sus pies adelante ya tras apresuradamente. Era una tierna imagen, porque si yo no hubiera estado sujetándolo seguramente se hubiera caído. Miré a mi hermanito y sujetando bien sus muñecas comencé a guiarlo; caminé con él por un buen rato ayudándole a seguir mis pasos, así se acostumbraría y podría hacerlo solo. Estuvimos un buen rato de esa manera, hasta que por fin logró pararse por si solo. Me senté del otro lado cercano a la puerta de la habitación, y dejé a Sasuke del lado de la cuna así podría seguirme cuando yo le hablara.

—Muy bien Sasuke, ya puedes pararte solo, así que lo único que debes hacer es venir hacia mi bebé —expliqué esperando a que mi inteligente hermanito entendiera lo que quise decirle.

— ¡Tachi! —exclamó Sasuke riéndose y tratando de mover sus piecitos.

Le sonreí y para hacer que comenzara empecé a aplaudir repetidamente. Mi hermano estuvo por varios minutos tratando de mover sus pies sin caerse, pero eso parecía no dar resultados positivos. Era un poco gracioso verlo caerse e intentarlo nuevamente, porque parecía que con cada intento se exasperaba más a cada segundo. Mi madre llegó después de una hora de sus compras. Mi hermano aún no había logrado caminar, pero lamentablemente tendría que seguir intentándolo en otra ocasión, ya que en ese momento mi madre me había dado un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que tendría una misión con él. Tal y como lo dije antes, en la época después de la guerra comenzaron a abundar las misiones. En si no era una obligación ir a esa misión, mi padre me había dicho en su mensaje que si quería podría acompañarlo y sinceramente si, si quería ir con él.

Me levanté del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, no sin antes despedirme de Sasuke.

—Lo siento Sasuke, ahora tengo que irme así que será la próxima vez —me disculpé posando mis dedos índice y corazón sobre su frente, un gesto de cariño infantil que tuve hacia él incluso años despues de que se convirtiera en un adolescente.

Me levanté del suelo rápidamente luego de eso y me dispuse a correr, pero para mí rareza algo estaba deteniendo mi avance.

— ¡Tachi!

Era Sasuke el que me detuvo, tomando un extremo de mi pantalón de entrenamiento. Miré hacia abajo y pude ver su rostro, sus enormes ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no dejaba de decir mi nombre. Sentí una punzada de dolor al verlo llorar de esa forma y más aún si era por mi causa, es irónico pensar que mi hermanito menor causaba ese efecto de "complejo de hermano protector" en mí. Desprendí mi pantalón de las manitas de Sasuke y luego me dirigí hacia la puerta con toda la tristeza del mundo… no me gustaba hacer que mi hermano bebé llorara.

Antes de cruzar por la puerta volví a escuchar mi nombre esta vez más calmado, giré a ver a mi hermano y me encontré con la sorpresa de mi vida. Sasuke tenía lágrimas en sus ojitos, sin embargo, estiraba sus bracitos y estaba dando pasos lentos hacia mi… sus primeros pasos.

— ¡Muy bien, Sasuke, sigue así! —alenté poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos, esperando atrapar a mi hermano.

Sasuke caminó unos pasos más y luego de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y cayó, por suerte lo atrapé con mis manos justo a tiempo. No tengo palabras para para expresar lo orgulloso y emocionado que me sentí en ese momento. Los primeros pasos de mi hermano pequeño era un momento memorable tanto en su pequeña vida como en la mía.

—Tachi —susurró Sasuke enterrando su pequeño cuerpo contra mi pecho.

Aún seguía llorando porque no quería que yo me fuera, y eso, en pocas palabras, me hizo sentir como un miserable. Rodeé el cuerpo de mi hermanito y lo abracé ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en su frágil cuerpo, sólo quería transmitirle mi calor fraternal y así hacerlo sentir protegido.

—Sasuke lo siento, no te preocupes hermanito me quedaré contigo —declaré separándolo un poco de mi cuerpo, acariciando su pequeña mejilla rosada —. Ya sabes caminar, lo hiciste muy bien Sasuke estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Tomé bruscamente su cuerpito y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga, lo cual arrancó varias risitas de sus pequeños labios. Adoraba escuchar las risas inocentes de mi hermano menor, era un sonido dulce que me encantaba oír a toda hora. Luego de eso llamé a mi madre y le pedí que le dijera a papá que no iría a la misión porque tenía cosas más importantes que atender, seguramente en esta ocasión lo entendería.

* * *

Este insignificante pero hermoso recuerdo me hace pensar en los cuervos y los lobos. En esa ocasión el pequeño lobo que siempre acompañó a su hermano el cuervo, lo miraba triste por su repentina decisión de irse. El lobo miraba a su guía incierto y perdido; quería acompañarlo y moría por seguirlo, por volver a compartir el calor intenso de sus interminables sonrisas.  
El cuervo miró atrás, y en vez de irse a volar términó por quedarse con su pequeño cachorro. Asi es como yo lo veo, ese cuervo era yo y el pequeño lobo era Sasuke.

El cuervo era un espécimen más al igual que su pequeño lobo hermano, nada salido de la realidad, pero si con una pequeña diferencia: el cuervo Itachi podía volar y llegar alto en los rangos shinobi. En cuanto al lobo Sasuke aún no podía acompañarlo a la misma par en esas misiones, ¿Cómo podría el lobo llegar alto sin tener alas para volar?, no las poseía por lo cual debía crecer y afilar sus garras para poder avanzar de la forma en que solo él podía hacerlo. No volando y atacando desde lo alto del cielo, sino aullando a los enemigos, corriendo y atacando a la misma velocidad en la que el cuervo extendía sus alas para acabar con las vidas de sus víctimas.

En pocas palabras, el cuervo ya había salido de su nido, pero el lobo aún no había madurado lo suficiente como para que su guía lo deje cuidándose solo. El cuervo no podía ir muy lejos gracias a eso, gracias a la dependencia de su hermano menor, sin embargo eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto… o por lo menos no aun.

Sasuke era frágil e inocente, en esa época no era más que practicamente un recien nacido. Necesitaba mi apoyo y mi cariño incondicional, por esa razón comencé a faltar a las misiones que me eran asignadas. No me importaba si mi padre me regañaba por eso, después de todo, dejaba de lado mis obligaciones por mi hermanito. Poco a poco eso fue afectando enormemente mi desempeño como shinobi, porque no podía avanzar en mis entrenamientos de todo tipo de técnicas. En pocas palabras, el cuervo Itachi sentía que tenía la obligación de quedarse en tierra firme cuidando de su pequeño lobo y no salir a volar alto como era debido.

Hoy en día creo que ese fue uno de mis mayores errores, hacer que Sasuke se volviera un tanto dependiente de los demás. Yo no lo supe en ese entonces, porque apenas tenía ocho años y aún no conocía las reglas de aquel juego al que llaman "vida", pero en el futuro shinobi que nos esperaba no había espacio para la debilidad de la soledad. Cada uno de nosotros tomaría diferentes caminos, por lo que el lobo debía aprender a atacar y cuidarse por sí solo. Mientras que el cuervo debía acostumbrarse a ver con sus propios ojos en la oscuridad que le esperaba.

* * *

 _Segundo recuerdo: Volando hacia la muerte._

 _._

 _._

Mi segundo recuerdo se remonta a lo que sería la noche más larga y dolorosa de toda mi vida. Fue como una búsqueda de soledad, dejando así de lado el mundo terrenal y emergiendo hacia la fría inmensidad de la noche oscura. El cielo se veía colorado. Era una noche de luna brillante y espectral, en la que ni una sola estrella adornaba el firmamento. Una luna llena que se colgaba entre los hilos azules que entretejían el cielo, y que parecía ser el fiel reflejo de la llamarada muerte eterna; de una muerte venenosa, veneno de rosas nacidas en tumbas y rogando por que llegue el sueño final.

El final que el destino pedía a gritos llegó en esa noche… asesiné a sangre fría a todo mi Clan maldito. Mi propio sable fue desenvainado de su funda, por primera vez en años, dispuesto a actuar con dolor y con un falso deshonor. Fui de casa en casa por la villa Uchiha asesinando y presenciando el dolor que se reflejaba en las caras de esos cadáveres. Ancianos, adultos y niños pequeños… mis manos estaban manchadas por la sangre de todos esos inocentes. Asi es, los Uchiha eran sólo víctimas de un golpe de estado que mi padre quería llevar a cabo, los demás sólo eran peones en su juego de querer convertirse en Hokage por medio de un golpe que nos llevaría a todos a la guerra.

Jamás odie a mi padre por querer cumplir su sueño de esa manera, mediante la explotación del poder ilusorio que presentaban los ojos Sharingan, sin embargo, si estaba muy decepcionado. Cuando era pequeño, él siempre me decía que todo lo que quisiera en la vida debería tenerlo mediante el esfuerzo y la dedicación. Ahora que soy un adulto puedo darme cuenta de que esas palabras siempre fueron verdaderas, el único falso aquí fue mi padre al decirlas. Fugaku Uchiha quería tomar la salida fácil, sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

Terminé con el trabajo sucio antes de lo que creí, ya solo me restaba esperar la llegada de Sasuke; mi pobre hermano sería el que pagaría las consecuencias por las ideas de mi padre. Con suerte no pude ver la expresión de su rostro al verlos a todos muertos, pero si pude verlo cuando llegó hasta nuestra casa. La sangre en las paredes, los cuerpos de nuestros padres masacrados… era como vivir dentro de una película de terror. Sasuke estaba muy alterado y asustado por la escena. Cuando vio mi reflejo en la luna atinó por preguntarme quien había cometido tremenda atrocidad. En ese instante lancé una Shuriken al aire, la cual rozó su brazo haciéndole una pequeña cortada, creo que esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para hacerlo entender.

Mi hermanito intentó atacarme, pero en ese preciso instante lo atrapé en mi Mangekyou Sharingan. Mi técnica ilusoria terminó por destruir lo poco que aún le quedaba de cordura, por suerte su efecto desapareció rápidamente. No puedo expresar con palabras el insoportable dolor que sentí en el alma al ver a Sasuke de esa forma, tirado en el suelo, destrozado y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. En ese momento estaba consciente de que usé en contra de mi propio hermano la técnica ilusoria con la cual pensé que siempre lo defendería… era algo que jamás en mi existencia me perdonaría.

Sasuke salió corriendo de la casa, con las lágrimas saliendo como cascadas sin control. Por un momento me quedé helado al oír sus últimas palabras antes de irse, dijo que tenía miedo de mí. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que conseguiría que mi hermano me temiera, pero el día llegó, y esa amarga sensación dolía… dolía como los mil demonios.

— ¿Porque…? ¡¿Porque hiciste esto hermano?! —me preguntó Sasuke de un grito una vez que lo atrapé estando en uno de los caminos hacia la salida de la villa Uchiha.

—Tonto hermano menor. Lo hice para descubrir que tan poderoso eras —en parte eso era cierto, quería que mi hermano despertara su Sharingan a cualquier costo —. Necesitaba encontrarme con el verdadero peligro para medir mis habilidades potenciales y tú... tienes ese poder único.

Esa era tal vez en la única verdad en toda esta historia. Sasuke era muy fuerte, aunque aún le restaba despertar esa fuerza por medio del Sharingan, y solo lo despertaría cuando conociera el dolor… el verdadero dolor. Me sorprendió ver que aún no daba señales de querer despertar su técnica ocular, por lo que, para mi infinito sufrimiento, tuve que seguir haciendo mella en él.

—Ya hice que me odies, ahora sólo para que tengas sed de venganza dejaré que vivas, pero recuérdalo... todo es por mi propio beneficio. Al igual que yo, tal vez tú seas de los pocos que podría despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan, pero para eso hay una condición...

Sasuke me miraba atentamente, con todo el miedo y el de que se podrá ver reflejados en sus, antiguamente, inocentes ojos de niño. Para despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan existía una cruel condición, en mi caso… el mío despertó con la muerte de Shisui, mi hermano mayor.

—... ¡Deberás tomar la vida de tu mejor amigo! —completé la frase mostrando mi Sharingan.

En ese momento, tanto Sasuke como yo, comprendimos lo que era el verdadero dolor. Siempre supimos que sería así desde un comienzo, por más que tratáramos de retrasarlo sabíamos que algún día presenciaría la muerte en carne viva. El sufrimiento de perder a alguien especial era el que impulsaba a las personas a llegar más alto… eso es algo que aprendí cuando dejé de lado mi niñez para convertirme en un auténtico shinobi.

—No... ¡No es cierto! —mi hermano menor había caído en mi ficha, ya no necesitaba torturarlo más.

Luego de unas palabras más me fui de ese lugar desolado, no sin antes dejar a mi hermano inconsciente sobre el suelo. Desde ese momento entre lágrimas amargas lo supe, tanto mi suplicio como el de Sasuke apenas comenzaba esa noche de luna llena. A partir de ahora siempre escucharía el sonido del cuervo pasar. El cuervo Itachi abrió sus ojos pálidos y llorosos. Denotaban soledad, mirarlos daba frío, y sin más preámbulos se levantó por última vez del suelo y entonces comenzó a volar alejándose de la luz a paso rápido… para así sumergirse eternamente en la oscuridad.

* * *

El lobo Sasuke y el cuervo Itachi estaban conscientes que una soledad eterna les esperaba a los dos. Despedirse era duro… pero ya no quedaba otra opción. El lobo aulló con todas sus débiles fuerzas, expresando su odio en forma de un adiós. Pasaron meses y años desde lo que pareció ser el último aliento de felicidad, porque desde ese día el lobo se congelo hasta el punto de ser salvaje y temido por muchos… por fin había aprendido a ser independiente.

El cuervo lloró en su mente incontables veces, ya que jamás había podido abandonar a su lobo de la forma en que hubiese querido. Lo observaba siempre desde la oscuridad, sintiendo el frio del corazón del lobo, a medida que iba creciendo. Luego suspiraba y seguía volando, recorrería el mundo esperando el día en que llegase la redención.

Ese era yo… esos eran los sentimientos del cuervo Itachi Uchiha.

Lloré por la luna, canté a las estrellas día y noche pensando en Sasuke, pensando en la tierra, en el mar, en el agua, y en la muerte tan tragica que esperaba tener. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke volvió a enfrentarme, aunque aún no había despertado del todo su Mangekyou Sharingan. Fue una batalla larga e intensa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí verdaderamente vivo. Me sentía orgullosos de lo mucho que Sasuke había avanzado, ese había sido mi propósito, sobrevivir hasta poder medir las habilidades de mi hermano en combate.

Como lo dije anteriormente, fue un largo combate, sin embargo mi cuerpo ya no resistía. Mi enfermedad terminal ya estaba llevándose mi vida poco a poco… por lo que tenía que terminar cuanto antes. Escupí una gran cantidad de sangre, pero pese a eso logré levantarme y caminar hacia Sasuke. Mi hermano ya no tenía fuerzas, y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Tal y como aquel día él estaba tratando de escapar de mí… sólo que esta vez no lo dejé irse. Lentamente fui levantado mis dedos hacia él, y cuando finalmente reuní fuerza como para levantarlos completamente hice algo que nadie se esperaría… golpeé su frente con mis dedos.

Ese acto de cariño que siempre tuve hacia él, y si esa iba a ser la última vez pues… la aprovecharía. Levanté mi rosto y una dulce sonrisa se formó en mis labios, una sonrisa sincera.

 _"—Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá próxima vez."_

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras.

* * *

 _Tercer recuerdo: Escucharas la palabra "amor"._

 _._

 _._

Aquí llego a mi último recuerdo, cuando participé como un verdadero ninja de la hoja ayudando en la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi. Mi recuerdo comienza desde el momento en me dirigí hacia el escondite secreto de Kabuto, con el único objetivo de detener el Edo Tensei que traía a los muertos devuelta a la vida. En el camino del bosque, repentinamente y después de un largo tiempo, volví a encontrarme con Sasuke, que en ese momento se dirigía al campo de batalla. No detuve mi avance en ningún momento, por más que deseara ver a mi hermano ya tenía mis ojos puestos en un objetivo y no podía desviarme de esa senda.

Observé el camino sobre mi espalda por un momento mientras corría, y me percaté en que me hermano se había decidido a seguirme. Tal y como lo había sospechado desde un principio: la intención de mi hermano era obligarme a darle respuestas a algunas preguntas de nuestro tormentoso pasado, sin embargo, me negué a responderle, confesándolé que antes tenía una importante misión que realizar.

Luego de eso ambos llegamos hasta la guarida de Kabuto. En ese periodo de tiempo el secuaz de Orochimaru pretendo aliarse con Sasuke para combatir en mi contra, no era de esperarse que tuviera miedo de mí. No me sorprendió en absoluto el hecho de que Sasuke se negó a esa petición dando por sentado que ambos, él y yo, lucharíamos codo a codo contra Kabuto. No recuerdo como, pero me las arregle para atrapar al secuaz de Orochimaru en el Izanami, una técnica ocular contra parte de Izanagi. Aprovechando a que Kabuto estaba inmóvil, deshice el Edo Tensei. Poco a poco sentí como mis últimos alientos de vida se iban lentamente, ya no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo me restaba corregir un error.

Ondas fugaces de calor incandescente, pasaban junto al cuervo y lo debilitaban lentamente. El final del cuervo Itachi había llegado, chocó con una estrella que lo iba desintegrando rápidamente. Triste final. Observé el rostro de mi pequeño lobo, el cual estaba confundido, triste, dolido... mas dolido que nunca.

—Aun puedo llegar a tiempo —dije en voy alta mientras que mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse lento y casi muerto.

Esto aún no acaba, aún no había corregido todos mis errores del pasado, pero tenía la oportunidad de redimirme y no la perdería. Seguramente sólo me quedaría suspirar al terminar.

— [...] —Sasuke sólo permaneció en silencio, con la misma expresión petrificada en su rostro.

Mi cuerpo se quemaba lentamente, avanzando hacia mi hermano. Rompiéndome lo que me quedaba de alma, dañándome las alas, mientras que mi cara se quebraba como los pedazos de un papel al ser cortados. Aun así seguí avanzando lentamente.

—Siento como mi conciencia se va desvaneciendo, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo. Ya no hay más necesidad de mentiras —y era verdad, ya no más mentiras, era hora de liberar el alma —. La noche en que nos despedimos, fue tal y como Tobi y Danzo lo dijeron. Quiero mostrarte toda la verdad.

En ese momento volví a usar mi Mangekyou Sharingan en Sasuke, esta vez para enseñarle la verdad, no para lastimarlo como en aquella moche. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, pero también frente a sus ojos. La muerte de Shisui en la cascada, la idea del golpe de estado; la última decisión del consejo y finalmente... mi charla con nuestros padres antes de que los matara. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a pelear contra su propio hijo, por lo cual se resignaron a aceptar su muerte, aunque antes de eso dejaron a mi mando una última petición... que cuidara de Sasuke.

Segundos después el efecto del Mangekyou Sharingan había terminado. En mi técnica ilusoria se vio reflejada toda la verdad de nuestro pasado.

— [...] —Sasuke se quedó en silencio, petrificado y sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

En ese solo momento deje salir la verdad detrás de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, y ademas de eso, también había llegado el momento de contar mi verdad. El cuervo se va convirtiendo de a poco en partículas de luz y chakra, expulsado del universo, desterrado de la galaxia. Transportándose a cada segundo a una incontable distancia, quedando así a unos pasos en frente de su enigmático y triste lobo.

—Te he contado toda la verdad, y no volveré a decirlo. Siempre te mentía pidiéndome que me perdonaras, usaba mis manos para mantenerte siempre lejos de mí. No quería que te vieras involucrado, pero ahora creo... que podrías haber cambiado a nuestros padres y a todo el Clan por el bien de la aldea si te hubiera enfrentado desde el principio, si te hubiera dicho la verdad al reconocerte, pero fracase y por mucho que intente no pude llegar a ti. Así que ahora te diré la verdad por poco que sea. Nunca tienes que perdonarme, pero pase lo que pase a partir de ahora... —por fin llegué hasta mi destino. Levante una de mis manos lentamente, posándola en la parte trasera de la cabeza de mi hermano, acariciándolé el cabello casi imperceptiblemente y restregando mis dedos en sus hebras morenas. Ya no había necesidad de usar mis dedos en su frente, ya no podía alejarlo más. En acto seguido junté mi frente a la suya en un acto de pura unión fraternal, regalándole una dulce sonrisa como las que le dedicaba cuando apenas era un niño —... _Te amaré por siempre._

Esa era mi verdad... mi única verdad. En ese momento lo supe, mi mente repetía la palabra "Amor" mientras me desvanecía al aire lentamente. Esa palabra salió de mis labios fúnebres y resecos. Repasando mi historia la cual fue escrita con tinta carmesí, tinta venenosa, tinta que antes de estar en la pluma era sangre saliendo del cuerpo de los inocentes. La misma que mi hermano bebió con tanto placer en nuestra batalla, cuando se juntaron la luz y la oscuridad, como un eclipse alumbrando el paisaje estelar.

* * *

Llegué a una nueva dimensión, en donde no existía el frío, donde no existía el sol. El cuervo Itachi, ya muerto, volvió a suspirar, pues pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a ver a su hermanito el lobo. _"Te amare por siempre"_ , esas palabras me salieron del alma.

¿Cómo es la muerte? Paisajes ocultos de deseos secretos, así era la muerte, de pensamientos y destellos. El paraíso adornado de un cielo boreal, de un jardín glacial en invierno cubierto por la nieve.

En algún lugar, hoy en día, sé que Sasuke me recuerda. Me basta con haberlo visto por una última vez antes de que mi existencia se desvaneciera por completo. Por fin ambos estamos satisfechos, esto era, sin duda, por lo que esperáramos por años... liberarnos de nuestra agonía. Aquí en el otro mundo no existe el tiempo, aquí no hay final, aquí es a donde siempre quise estar desde el comienzo. En este mundo en donde habitaban los muertos viajaron mis sueños de adulto y de niño, las personas a las que siempre quise... reunirme con esas personas nuevamente fue lo que trajo paz a mi alma.

El cuervo Itachi y su hermano el lobo adulto combatieron juntos en un último aullido, desgarrando el silencio. El lobo aullando y cuervo volando, con el alma desfragmentada. El hielo juntó al lobo, el fuego unió al cuervo, ambos se juntaron en armonía como el Yin y el Yan, brillando en el firmamento.

En el paraíso ahora hay día, antes encendido por la noche, noche y día, están cargados de un tenue sentimiento. Tristemente separados. El lobo espera el momento de su muerte para juntarse nuevamente con su guía le cuervo, pero antes quiere disfrutar de la vida. Mi pequeño lobo Sasuke ya tiene una familia, Sakura y Sarada... mi hermosa sobrina, heredera legitima del Sharingan. Tal y como lo dije anteriormente, jamás he abandonado a mi hermano, siempre he estado al tanto de su estancia. He visto su dolor, su ingreso al equipo siete, su ami-enemistad con el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas, el amor oculto que sentía hacia Sakura Haruno. También he visto su última batalla contra Naruto y su viaje de redención, porque el que esté muerto no quiere decír que no pueda ver y sentir lo que pasa en la tierra.

La maldición del odio y la voluntad de fuego se hicieron hermanos. Ese fue el día en que el lobo aulló con toda su intensidad, y el zorro brillo como los mil soles.

Se dice que cuando en el paraíso llueve, esas gotas son las lágrimas amargas de un ser querido. Cuando hay lluvia de sol, es porque ese ser amado por fin logró sonreír ante el dolor. Muchas veces he visto a mi hermano llorar y sonreír al visitar mí tumba, aunque siempre se lo ve acompañado de Naruto y Sakura.

Hasta allí llegan mis recuerdos. Sentado bajo este árbol de cerezos el silencio cubre mi rostro, se me escapa un suspiro, y con un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima en mi ojo por fin puedo decir: que terminé por fin la historia de la sombra del cuervo y el día en que el lobo aulló.

— ¡Itachi, ven! —me gritaron unas voces muy conocidas.

Finalmente una sonrisa cubre mi rostro, hay personas que me están llamando... así es. Shisui, Izumi y mi familia estan conmigo en esta vida extinta... mi paraíso está casi completo.  
Shisui pasa su brazo por mi cuello e Izumi sostienes mis manos con fuerza, mi madre me da un beso de viento en la mejilla que me llega al corazón. Como dije anteriormente, mi paraíso estaba casi completo, sólo falta la compañía de mi lobo... pero por ahora es momento de decir adiós. Tal vez en otra vida volvamos a estar juntos... como hermanos Uchiha.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin._


End file.
